Mi deseo es
by Syry
Summary: Drarry. Draco huye del pasado. Harry, de un presente que le mata. Ambos confluyen en Hong Kong. El lugar más mágico del mundo. ¿Podrá una lámpara unir sus destinos?


_**Título**__**:**_Deseo, deseo

_**Nombre:**_ Susana

_**lj user="princess_syry" **_

_**Reto:**_# - 4

_**Reto **__**proporcionado **__**por: **_Anónimo

_**Número **__**d e**__**palabras: **__**3652**_

_**Rating: **_NC-17

_**Betas: **_Anna_Lylian

_**Resumen: **__¡El __festival __de __las __luces __en __Hong __Kong! __¡Qué __hermosa __tradición! __Draco __va __allí, __huyendo __de __las __penurias __causadas __por __la __guerra, __buscando __paz __y __tranquilidad. __Harry __está __allí __de __misión. __¿Podrá __una __lámpara __unir __sus __destinos?_

_**Notas: **_Gracias por este reto, que ha estimulado mi imaginación y me ha ayudado a volver a escribir, espero que te guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.

_**Mi deseo es…**_

—Los deseos se pueden cumplir, señor, claro que se cumplen .

Draco se giró asustado, viendo tras de sí a un anciano con la piel arrugada, las manos llenas de callos y los ojos cerrados. Todo su rostro resplandecía con una sonrisa, como si tuviese cincuenta años menos. Pero Malfoy no entendía cómo ese señor había leído su mente.

—¡Oh! No se preocupe, no leo la mente. Tan sólo soy un anciano muy sabio. Y tú tienes pinta de estar huyendo. ¿Por qué no pides un deseo? Es mejor que huir. Huir no sirve de nada.

Draco no entendía nada, pero ese señor le estaba irritando. ¡Él no estaba huyendo! ¡Los Malfoy…! Un ligero dolor en el pecho le detuvo. "Malfoy''era ahora sólo un nombre maldito. No había nada en él que recordara el orgullo y la valía de antaño.

Pero Draco iba a ser fuerte. Así que volvió a darle la espalda al anciano, decidido a volver al hotel en el cual se estaba quedando. Ya estaba cansado del aire místico de Hong Kong. Y era la hora del té.

—Pide un deseo, Draco, tu estrella te lo concederá.

Se giró rápidamente, asustado, pero el anciano había desaparecido. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Desde luego, había cosas que no entendía de ese lugar. Allá donde parase, todos tenían un consejo que darle, profecías y adivinanzas.

No por nada era el lugar mágico más antiguo del mundo.

—Creo que necesito un descanso.

D&H

—¡Por fin! Pensé que jamás atraparíamos a Fuller —gimió Harry, mientras crujía su cuello. Llevaban dos semanas de país en país, persiguiendo al ladrón de varitas más cabrón del mundo mágico. Por fin, ya en Hong Kong, le habían atrapado.

—¡Y que lo digas, hermano! Tengo unas ganas locas de estar con Hermione. Le queda poco para dar a luz y está de los nervios.

—Yo voy a quedarme esta noche —dijo de pronto Harry.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y Ginny? —preguntó extrañado Ron.

—Quiero ver el festival de las lámparas. Además, Ginny y yo no estamos muy bien. Creo que me engaña y necesito pensar—suspiró, cansado, con los hombros decaídos. Ron supo que debía dejarle.

—Muy bien, compañero. Yo me voy ya. —Y activó el traslador. Y Harry se quedó solo.

—Es normal que no ames a tu mujer. A veces, el amor deja de dar frutos, tal como un suelo que, tras usarse sin dejarlo descansar, se vuelve infértil.

Harry oyó esa frase como si hubiese salido de su cabeza, pero al mirar por encima de su hombro, vio a un anciano de rostro afable y juvenil, pese a las muchas arrugas que acompañaban a su sonrisa.

—Disculpe, ¿ha dicho algo? —preguntó, ligeramente irritado, ¿le habría leído la mente?

—Oh, no leo mentes, leo los ojos. Y los tuyos son los de un hombre cansado y desenamorado. Y es normal, no has de preocuparte.

—¿Cómo... cómo sabe todo eso? Mire, es igual, estoy casado y le quiero, es sólo que… —Frotó sus ojos, con un gesto cansado, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el anciano ya se había ido.

—Creo que necesito dormir. Ya estoy empezando a alucinar.

D&H

—Un deseo. Un solo deseo. ¿Qué podría pedir? No quiero oro, ni siquiera deseo que mi apellido sea lo que fue. Sólo necesito paz, tranquilidad, necesito ser realmente feliz… ¡Ya lo tengo! —Draco escribió frenético su deseo en un pequeño trozo de pergamino. La ató a la naranja y la lanzó—. Que se enganche, que se enganche, que se… ¡Oh! —La naranja quedó enredada entre un par de ramas con tupidas hojas.

Justo cuando estaba por irse, una naranja le cayó en la cabeza. Se tambaleó un poco. Más le valía al hijo de su madre no haber pedido buena suerte, o no pelearse, porque pensaba decirle dos cositas bien dichas.

—¡Disculpe! La suerte no me sonríe. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un café como recompensa? —No. No, no, no. No podía ser, pensó Draco.

—¿Potter? —siseó mientras se daba la vuelta. Y ahí estaba él, con sus ridículas gafas y su estúpida sonrisa.

—¿Malfoy? ¡Oh, por favor! No sólo no se cumple mi deseo sino que me topo contigo. Alguien debe odiarme, seguro, puto destino… —murmuraba para sí.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo te odio! ¿Cómo mierda has llegado a parar aquí? ¿Y por qué me has atacado con una puta naranja? —¡Cómo odiaba a Potter!

—Venía a pedir un deseo, como tú —respondió, tratando de mantener la calma.

—¿Y qué has pedido? ¿Acabar con los malos? ¿Con los mortífagos? ¿Conmigo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No… sólo… ¡No te importa! ¡Eres insoportable, Malfoy! —gritó ya cansado. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar nerviosamente, echando pestes sobre Malfoy.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Potter? —preguntó para sí Draco.

D&H

Posó con suavidad la lámpara en el agua, mirando como se alejaba poco a poco. Sonrió cuando vio como otra se ponía junto a la suya y se iban casi como si fueran una parejita. Justo frente a él pudo ver a Potter, quien también sonreía porque… ¡Venga ya! ¡La lámpara junto a la suya era de Potter! ¿Estaba en una comedia romántica de domingo, o qué?

De pronto, Potter le miró. Y supo que se sentía igual que él. Perdido. Y solo. Cerró los ojos, discutiendo consigo mismo. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero sinceramente, no le apetecía para nada estar en aquel lugar tan mágico completamente solo.

—¡Eh, Potter! ¿No me debes un café? —Y Potter sonríe.

¿Qué daño puede hacer una noche?

D&H

—… Y Fuller huyó hasta aquí. —Estaban hablando, ¡hablando!, en la habitación que Harry había rentado un piso por debajo de la de Draco. Dos tazas de café negro decoraban la mesa de pino—. Por suerte, el hechizo de rastreo hizo efecto y logramos capturarle al instante. Sin embargo, este trabajo me ha dejado agotado. Por eso me quedé. Necesitaba reflexionar y replantearme ciertas cosas.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, Potter?

—Es algo más que eso. Es… decepción. Creí que tras Vold…

—¡No digas ese nombre! No arruines así la noche… —interrumpió Draco.

—Está bien, perdón. Luché por ciertas cosas, Draco. Esperé tanto del futuro que ahora me tiene… frío. No me apasiona mi trabajo, no deseo a mi mujer y el día a día es… una condena. Pero quiero tanto a Ginny, y a los Weasley, y a Kingsley, quien me nombró Auror, que simplemente no puedo…

-Sí puedes, Potter. Pero aceptar que no eres el Héroe que desean hace que te cagues de miedo —le interrumpió.

—Malfoy, eres un capullo. Pero sí, tienes razón, tengo miedo. Miedo de hacer daño a la persona que me lo dio todo. ¿Tú no le temes a nada? ¡Ah, claro! Eres un Malfoy… —dijo con desprecio.

—Sí, _Harry,_soy un Malfoy. Pero ahora, en esta sala, el capullo eres tú. –Hizo amago de levantarse, pero Harry le cogió del brazo—. Sí tengo miedo. Por eso estoy aquí. Tengo miedo de la guerra.

—La guerra ha acabado.

—Pero el odio no, Harry. El odio nunca termina. Es como un agujero negro, que va absorbiendo el alma de las personas. Nada para el odio, nada, pero todos creen que con la muerte lo hará. Y quieren matarme, pero no se dan cuenta de que así, ellos se llenan más y más de odio.

—¿Han intentado matarte? —pregunta, sorprendido.

—Cada día lo intentan, o me mandan cartas y Howlers… es espantoso. —Se sentó de nuevo.

—Sí, sí lo es. Quiero vino. ¿Quieres vino? Voy por una botella…

—¿Por qué estás así de nervioso? ¡Estás temblando! —Draco miraba como Harry se movía frenético por la habitación.

—¡Eso es lo que odio! ¡He luchado tanto, tanto por evitar estas estupideces! ¿De qué me sirve acabar con el ''mal supremo'' si esto no acaba? –estalló.

—El mal está en todo el mundo, Potter. Tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Sólo cada uno puede luchar contra su propio mal. —Se levantó y se puso junto a Harry, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro.

—Me siento tan solo… —dijo, recostándose en Draco.

—No eres el único…

D&H

—Y entonces, ella va y dice: ''¡Tienes caca en la cara! Ron, a los bebés se les limpia con toallitas, no con la cara''. Y Ron vomitó y yo no pude evitar reírme.

—¡Mi reino por ver eso! Mierda, Potter, eres un tipo realmente divertido —dijo Malfoy entre risas. Tres horas y dos botellas de vino después de su charla dramática, ahí estaban, tirados en el suelo, desarreglados y sonrojados. Harry incluso se había quitado los zapatos.

—Tú eres un buen conversador. Me escuchas, pero participas. Ginny habla sin parar —suspira.

—Soy gay —suelta de pronto.

—¿Cómo? —Harry le mira, asombrado, con ojos achispados.

—Soy gay. Y virgen, ya de paso. Odio las empresas de mi padre y mi apellido. En él se encuentra todo lo malo de mi vida.

—Y lo bueno, Draco. —Malfoy agradeció que aceptara su homosexualidad y no indagara más—. Yo odio estas gafas, pero Ginny me hace llevarlas incluso en la cama…

—¡NO! ¿Folláis con gafas? —Sorprendido, intentó aguantar la risa. No lo consiguió.

—Qué vulgar… sí, le encanta así —suspira avergonzado.

—Oh, madre, esto es digno de contarlo. —Harry le fulmina con la mirada—. Pero no lo haré.

—¿Qué se siente ser gay? —preguntó Harry sin mirarle directamente.

—Lo mismo que siendo hetero. Sólo que piensas más en el qué dirán. —Pausó—.¿Qué, Potter, quieres probar? —bromeó.

—En sexto tuve sueños con Bill… donde lo hacíamos y eso… sobre una escoba —reconoció.

—¡La puta que me parió! —gritó Draco.

—Varias veces, de hecho. Luego empezó la guerra y me casé con Ginny. Lo dejé pasar. Pero ahora creo que quizá me gustó. —Draco le mira y se plantea si lo que oye es a causa del alcohol, pero ve que no. Harry es completamente serio.

—Me toca. Quiero dejar de ser virgen ya, con alguien que no vaya a ventilar por ahí que me quitó la virginidad. Los magos son muy estúpidos, cuentan a sus amigos esas cosas, como si fuera un trofeo. De hecho, esa es la razón de que mis relaciones no funcionen —confesó.

Se produjo un silencio largo, pero cómodo. Cada uno se sumió en su propio mundo, ya borrachos a causa del vino. Habían confesado tantas cosas, casi como si fuesen amigos… se sentía bien. De pronto, Malfoy sintió una mano sobre su muslo. Miró a Potter, quien le miraba sonrojadísimo, sin saber a causa de qué.

—No lo diré por ahí… —habló.

—Sólo es una noche, mañana olvidaremos todo y será como si jamás hubiese ocurrido… —completó Draco, entendiendo a la primera la muda proposición de Potter.

El primer contacto fue un beso torpe, casi frío, en la comisura de la boca. Pronto, sus labios chocaron, pero lejos de ser desagradable, les llenó de un cálido sentimiento. Pasión. Ya sin miedo o duda, empezaron a tocarse. Una mano aquí, un beso allá, una sonrisa torpe y nerviosa… ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? ¡Los dos eran vírgenes! Esto iba a ser un desastre. Sólo que no lo era. Se sentía endemoniadamente bien, sus pollas chocaron por primera vez y un hondo gemido brotó de sus gargantas.

Ahí se desató todo el sentimiento que ambos habían acumulado por años, explotando allí, en Hong Kong.

Draco besó el cuello de Harry, para mordisquearlo después. Luego fue subiendo hacia la boca, donde le dio un beso con mucha lengua y saliva. Tiernamente le quitó las gafas y miró esos impresionantes ojos verdes. Los ojos más bonitos del mundo.

Harry quedó prendado de la intensidad de Draco, pero cuando le quitó las gafas, supo que esa noche iba a ser perfecta. Le agarró las caderas hasta que volvieron a rozarse y gemir. Pero ya no era lo mismo, no era suficiente. La ropa estorbaba, así que movió la mano e hizo que desaparecieran.

—Le quitas el misterio y la sensualidad al asunto, Potter —dijo Draco, mientras movía su culo sobre la polla de Harry. Se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos, saboreando el calor que desprendía, acelerando el ritmo. Sintió como las manos del moreno detenían su movimiento y abrió los ojos molesto.

—Harás que me corra. Y no quiero terminar sin empezar. —Hizo un poco de fuerza y giró sobre sí mismo—. ¿Qué habías imaginado para tu primera vez? ¿Una cama con dosel? ¿Espejos? —indagó.

—Que me follen hasta dejarme sin sentido, así que no sé a qué estás esperando.

Ahí estaba, la seguridad y la confianza que Harry necesitaba para poder continuar. Besó la mandíbula, arañándose con el vello incipiente. Masculino. Sin embargo, lejos de asustarle o hacerle pensar por qué estaba haciendo eso, sólo pudo sentir un escalofrío placentero. Mordisqueó esos labios llenos de lujuria, bebiéndose los gemidos del rubio. Acarició el abdomen, frotó sus pollas, gimió como un loco.

Draco Malfoy era irremediablemente sexy.

Chupó sus dedos mientras miraba a los ojos del rubio. Lentamente los sacó, acercándolos a la entrada del rubio. Antes de penetrarle, le besó. Draco clavó las uñas en su espalda cuando Harry, torpe, metió ambos dedos de golpe. Fue a sacarlos, pero Malfoy le paró.

—Dame un minuto, cabrón. Sólo deja que tome aire. —Y así lo hizo. Poco a poco, Draco movió sus caderas. Muy lento al principio —dolía tanto que deseó parar más de una vez—, para ir aumentando al final.

—¿Puedo follarte, Draco? —preguntó un Harry sudoroso y adolorido. ¡Su polla ardía en deseo!

—Sí… mmm… —gimió.

Le penetró de una, tan torpe como sólo Potter podía ser. Pero Draco no quería pensar, quería más. Quería que su mundo se detuviera y sólo quedase ese instante.

Y así, el mundo estalló en colores.

D&H

—Harry, gracias por todo —dice Draco con una sonrisa cansada.

—De nada. ¿Qué tal se siente? —pregunta, curioso, con los ojos cerrados.

—Muy, muy bien. Ahora entiendo por qué razón todos aman follar. ¿Quieres probar? —le dijo, con una mirada lujuriosa.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Draco! ¡Detente, quieto! Ahhhmmmm… —Tuvo que parar sus quejas porque esos labios, esos torpes pero fogosos labios, le estaban haciendo la peor mamada de su vida, pero no podía evitar arder.

—Es esta noche, Harry… dame esta noche… —susurró sobre su glande.

¿Cómo podía negarse?

D&H

—¡Cómo duele! —gritó Harry en la intimidad de su apartamento. Se sonrojó al recordar la noche de Hong Kong, justo cuando fue Draco quien le folló a él.

Tras la mamada, Malfoy chupó sus huevos y su culo, algo que en secreto siempre había deseado pero jamás se había atrevido a pedir. Cuando iba a correrse, Draco se la metió de una, tal como hizo él antes. Sintió dolor, un dolor ardiente, e incluso le salieron algunas lágrimas. Pero entonces, Draco besó sus ojos, lamió sus lágrimas y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, le dio la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. Fue ahí cuando supo que merecía la pena.

Pero había pasado ya un par de días y aún le dolía. Porque a ese le siguió otro. Y otro. Se separaron a las ocho de la mañana, cada uno con su traslador en la mano. No dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron. Malfoy desapareció con un ligero ''pop'' y Harry suspiró y activó el suyo.

Todo había quedado ahí, en un apacible sueño. Como si la luna que vio en Hong Kong no fuese la misma que él veía allí, en Londres.

Siguió caminando, buscando. Cuando lo encontró, se paró frente al ''Mochuelo Mágico'' en el callejón Knockturn. Iba buscando tráfico ilegal de drogas, en una misión ultra secreta, vestido de mago oscuro con un ''Glamour''. Justo al entrar, sus ojos chocaron con los de Draco.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, agarrándole de un brazo.

—¿Quién es usted? —Encolerizado, y sorprendido, Draco se soltó tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Soy Harry! —le dijo.

—Usted está drogado. Yo no conozco a ningún Harry. —Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—¡Mierda! —Harry estaba cansado, así que se sentó en la barra, se pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y observó.

D&H

—Resolví el caso anoche, Ron. Pasé toda la noche en aquel maldito pub y no pasó nada, hasta que, tal como nos soplaron, llegó un joven alto, moreno y con gafas. Le arresté, llamé a los demás y me fui a casa. —Harry estaba frustrado. La noche anterior había vuelto a encontrarse con Malfoy y en un lugar para nada agradable.

Verle había provocado una reacción desconocida para él: Los pelos se le pusieron en punta mientras su corazón latía desbocado. Gracias al glamour, Malfoy no le había reconocido y Harry no puso en peligro su investigación, pero a punto estuvo de mandarlo todo al diablo por un revolcón. O cuatro, en realidad.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara de cansado y de pocos amigos? —Harry le miró a los ojos, con una mala frase ya preparada. Finalmente suspiró y lo soltó.

—Le fui infiel a Ginny en Hong Kong —Ron escupió el trago de cerveza que acababa de tomar. Menos mal que Harry estaba al lado y no enfrente.

—¿Qué demonios dices? —preguntó, rojo de furia.

—Sé que es tu hermana. Ya te dije que teníamos problemas. Me encontré con… —pensó en decir "con un conocido" pero supo que podría enfurecerle más — una persona de mi pasado. Congeniamos y, bueno, el resto te lo imaginarás.

—¿Qué te está ocurriendo, Harry? —preguntó Ron, con tal de no golpear a su hermano.

—Le he pedido el divorcio.

D&H

Al día siguiente, Harry y Draco se encontraron en el caldero chorreante. Ambos actuaron como si nada, cada cual por sus propios motivos.

Harry estaba con Ron y Hermione, y tras soltar la bomba, no quería dar pistas para que adivinasen quien fue su aventura.

Draco trataba de evitar que su piel se pusiese de gallina. Desde que perdió la virginidad con Harry, cada noche soñaba con él, cada cosa le recordaba a él, y no quería saber por qué.

Pese a todo el esfuerzo que pusieron para evitarse, parecía que el destino quería reírse un rato de ellos. En cada esquina, en cada bar, en cada tienda, sus ojos se encontraban como si estuviesen conectados. A pesar de todo, ninguno dio el primer paso.

Hasta que el mundo mágico se llenó de un curioso titular.

_**"**__**Extra, **__**extra. **__**La **__**gran **__**pareja, **__**la **__**versión **__**mágica **__**de **__**Adán **__**y **__**Eva. **__**Sí, **__**ellos, **__**Harry **__**Potter **__**y **__**Ginny **__**Weasley **__**se **__**han **__**divorciado **__**esta **__**mañana**__**"**_

_Fuentes __verídicas __afirman __que __esta __mañana __por __fin __se __le __ha __concedido __el __desligamiento __a __la __pareja. __Los __motivos __no __están __claros, __pero __una __servidora __cree __que __la __pareja __tiene __demasiada __cornamenta __que __aguantar __y __el __peso __ha __hecho __que __la __feliz __unión __se __rompa__… __continúa __en __la __página __8._

Draco sostuvo el periódico sin dar crédito a lo que leía. Pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta leer la noticia entera. Suspiró relajado cuando comprobó que su nombre no aparecía en ningún lugar. Pero quizá se relajó demasiado pronto.

Una lechuza atravesó su salita, hasta posarse grácilmente sobre la mesita del té. Alargó su pata, invitando a Malfoy a coger el pergamino que estaba atado a ella. Cuando Draco lo hizo, la lechuza retomó el vuelo, yéndose lejos de allí.

Las manos del rubio temblaron leyendo la nota.

"Creo que el café me lo debes tú. Te espero en Hong Kong. Creo que puedes adivinar dónde. Si a la media noche no has llegado, lo tomaré como un rechazo.

HP"

D&H

—Has venido…—susurró Harry.

Las miradas de Draco y Harry se encontraron bajo el árbol donde se suscitó su primer y desafortunado encuentro. La naranja de Malfoy aún seguía ahí, colgada en la misma rama.

—No te amo, Harry —le dijo, con tono firme.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco Draco. Pero sé que hay algo, lo siento cuando te miro. Quiero intentarlo.

—No puedo, Harry. No puedo estar con alguien a quien no ame. —Draco le miraba, triste, apenado por tener que rechazarle.

—Déjame conquistarte. Conquístame tú a mí. Aquí, en la ciudad más mágica y bella del mundo.

—¿Y si finalmente no nos enamoramos? —le preguntó, empezando a flaquear.

—Bueno. Así es el amor, llega de improviso y no se puede manipular, pero al menos lo habremos intentado —Harry sonrió, abriendo sus brazos, y Draco supo que podía confiar en él.

Quién sabe, lo mismo se enamoraban pronto.

Así que se acercó y le besó. Mientras ellos se besaban, un anciano les miraba desde lejos, junto a una viejita que transmitía paz y sosiego.

—La jugada te salió bien, Destino, pero estuve a punto de enloquecer. No debes meterte en la vida de los humanos —le reprendió.

—Calla, Amor, que tú eres la primera que enredas sus vidas. —Dijo, en tono cariñoso. Ambos se agarraron de la mano, desvaneciéndose entre carcajadas.

Finalmente, la naranja cayó y el deseo pudo leerse:

_**…no estar solo.**_

**_FIN_**


End file.
